The Crossroads
by Bellbird
Summary: Yes, this is another Supernatural story! After a plan goes wrong, Sam is not the same. A turn in events will leave Sam's life hanging in the balance. Will Dean do the unthinkable? PLEASE REVIEW
1. Sam is Saved

**The Crossroads**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters.

**Chapter 1- Sam is Saved**

There was something wrong. He had been in there too long. Dean knew that he shouldn't have let himself give in to Sam. The plan had just seemed so rock solid, and now it was all going wrong.

Dean stepped out of the hidden Impala, carrying his favourite shot-gun with him. He slowly and quietly tip-toed into the abandoned Warehouse. He snuck inside and watched.

Sam was tied to a chair and the Demon was talking to him. Dean could only see the back of Sam and was worried if he was even conscious.

Dean took another step, but slipped on a pipe nearby. He fell, crashing to the ground and accidentally firing the gun. He then landed on the pipe.

"Ow…" Dean stood up wincing, noticing that the Demon had been scared off by the gun-shot.

"Baby…"

Dean doubled checked and limped over to a semi-conscious Sam. He untied him.

"Sammy? Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Thanks for… you know…"Sam said, blushing slightly.

"Yeah. Whatever." They both hobbled out together.

**3 days later…**

Dean was lying on his bed in the Motel room, on his side, still complaining about the bruise that the pipe had left.

"My ass! My beautiful ass! Stupid pipe…" Dean said dramatically. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Will you shut up about your ass? Please?" Sam typed away at the laptop, turning it off. He then started flicking through their Dad's Journal. Sam's eye's flashed black…


	2. Suspicion

**Chapter 2- Suspicion**

"Oh, come on Sammy! I saved your ass, so I think that I am entitled to complain about my own." Dean explained. Sam laughed as Dean started to be melodramatic again.

"Hey Dean. I've found another lead on the Demon." Sam clicked on the page with his pen. Dean limped over to the Journal.

"What have you found?" Dean asked, rubbing his backside.

"Once every year, the Demon goes to the forest near the Crossroads. There's a clearing and on November 2nd, he spends the night contacting other Demons from Hell." Sam explained. A strange look on Dean's face told Sam that he was thinking.

"Wait… that's a week from today. Next Friday is November 2nd." Dean exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know. We have to prepare."

"So… we've got the Holy Water, the salts, exorcism rituals, if we need them, the shot-guns and well… the Impala." Dean rambled off some of the items off the list that they had made for November 2nd.

Sam nodded and shoved the rest of his lunch into his mouth. He threw down some money for the bill, and they walked out of the restaurant.

They walked over to the Impala and Sam reached into his pocket.

"Dude. What are you doing? I've got the keys." Dean stared at him incredulously as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

"Sam? Since when do you smoke?" Dean said shocked.

"What? Oh, I just thought that I'd try something exciting and thrilling for a change."

"Excuse me? And what we do everyday, **isn't** exciting and thrilling?" Dean knew something was wrong, especially when Sam said…

"Hey Dean. Check out that chick over there. Woo – hoo! Hot!"


	3. November 2nd

**Chapter 3- November 2****nd**

Sam and Dean sat in the Impala near the Crossroads. They had been waiting for hours now, and there was still no sign of the Demon.

"Dude, did Dad's Journal say what time this creepy Demon comes? Coz, I don't know if you've noticed, but we've been sitting here for hours!"

"Well maybe he's already here. Maybe he's already at the clearing."

"Dad's Journal said that the Demon always appears at the Crossroads before going into the clearing. It hasn't been wrong yet."

"Dad's Journal said this, Dad's Journal said that…" Sam mimicked. "Come on. We'll check it out."

"No." Dean grabbed Sam's arm. "It could be dangerous and I promised Dad that I would… you know…" Dean trailed off.

"Whatever man. Dean, you used to be cool." Sam slammed the door and started to walk into the forest.

Dean leant out of the open car window and shouted, "I'm still cool!". Sam turned and shrugged, then ran into the forest.

"Shit." Dean jumped out and ran after him.

The forest was really thick and dark and so it took Dean a while to find the clearing… and Sam.

"Sam?" Dean walked cautiously towards Sam who was standing in the middle of the clearing.

"Dean. How nice of you to join me." Sam's voice was husky.

"Sam?"

"No." Sam turned around and faced Dean. His eyes were black and he had an evil, twisted smile on his face.

Dean stood back. He raised his shot-gun.

Sam laughed. "Go ahead. That's the only way…" Dean thought about it for a moment.

All of a sudden, he was joined by two other people in the clearing.


	4. The Other Two

**Chapter 4- The Other Two**

"Howzus. You thought you could escape us?" One of the female Demons stared at Sam.

"Ahhh… What's going on?" Dean asked. "I mean… it's a bit unfair. Three against one." Dean joked nervously.

"Oh, shut up. We're not here to kill you. Not everything's about you, you annoying person." The other female Demon said.

"Oh come on. I'm not that annoying, am I?" Dean asked.

"Yep." All three people answered at the same time.

"Anyway… We're not here to kill you. But Howzus on the other hand…"

"No! No! Wait! That's not Howzus! That's my brother!" Too late. The Demons had already started fighting.

Flames, Spears and other numerous items were flying at each other, some hitting Sam. But he just removed them and continued fighting while they magically healed instantly.

Dean winced.

Dean had a plan.

He ran to the Impala, unnoticed, and grabbed some shot-guns, some bullets soaked in Holy Water and other various items.

He ran to the abandoned Warehouse nearby, and put his plan into action.

**15 minutes later…**

Dean returned. The Demons were still fighting.

"Hey Howzus! Come and get me!" Dean ran off towards the Warehouse and Sam and the two female Demons followed. Dean hid behind a bush near the Warehouse.

"Please let this work…" Sam ran in and was knocked unconscious by a cinder block. The two ignorant female Demons followed and set off a trip wire. They were shot by two carefully placed shot-guns containing bullets soaked in Holy Water. They disappeared; engulfed by flames.

Dean lifted Sam onto a chair underneath the Devil's Trap that he had drawn on the roof. He tied him to a chair and waited for him to regain consciousness.


	5. The Crossroads Deal

**Chapter 5- The Crossroads Deal**

"Huh…? Where am I?" Sam woke up.

"Hello Howzus. For a Demon, you're pretty stupid." Dean teased.

"Yeah. I'm pretty, but not stupid."

Dean started the Exorcism. Sam screamed in agony and then laughed.

"If you exorcise me, you're brother won't survive." Dean stopped.

"What?"

"C'mon Dean. You know that no person could possibly survive the injuries that we've sustained. If you get rid of me, you'll kill your brother." Howzus warned.

"But Sam isn't just human. He's got Demon blood in him. He's been to Hell and back…" Sam shook his head. Dean started to panic.

"It doesn't matter. He's here. Inside with me. He is getting weaker and weaker. I'm the only reason why he's still alive." Sam laughed.

"Shit." Dean brushed a hand over his face and ran out to the Crossroads.

He ran to the Impala and grabbed his hidden emergency Crossroads chest that he'd made.

He quickly ran over and buried it.

"C'mon… c'mon…" Dean said agitatedly.

"Calm down, sugar." The same Demon that had given Dean only a year to live, appeared.

"I need your help."

"Well obviously. What do you need Dean?" Dean took a deep breath.

"Sam's in trouble. I need you to save him."

"Again? Well aren't you doing a smack up job? Twice in one year…" She was starting to get on his nerves.

"Bitch."

"Hold on Tiger. I'm here to help. I'll save Sam… what's your offer?"

"Give me half a year." Dean pleaded.

"Hmmm… no."

"WHAT?! That's half of my time left that I'm offering!" Dean said, exasperated.

"I'll give you three months and three months only. That's my final offer." Dean stood contemplating it for a moment.

"Fine."

They kissed to seal the deal.

Dean ran back to the Warehouse.

"Back again?" Howzus asked. Dean continued with the Exorcism.

"Oh. Okay then. Say goodbye to Sam…" The Demon teased as the Exorcism was completed and he was sent back to Hell.

Sam gasped.

"Sammy?" Dean ran over.

"Dean… I shouldn't be… I should be… dead." Sam said utterly exhausted. Sam stared at Dean pleading not to hear what he feared. Dean stared back, eyes watery.

"You didn't…" Dean untied the ropes. "How long this time?" Sam started to get choked up.

"It…it doesn't matter. You're alive. That's all that matters." Dean collected their things and headed back to the Impala.

"Dean! Tell me!... please…" Sam pleaded, tears running down his face.

"Three months." Dean replied bravely.

"THREE MONTHS?!" Sam could have punched him. But he didn't. He didn't want to reduce the time that he had left.

"I'm sorry. But I made a promise to Dad and myself." Sam and Dean climbed into the Impala and drove off, tears running down both of their faces.

The End


End file.
